


Night of the Moonlight Jellies

by MKYouth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alice!Tommy, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, CheshireCat!Wilbur, Fusion?, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, MadHatter!Dream, Mallymkun!Technoblade, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, THAT ONE TOO, WhiteQueen!Phil, its alice n wonderland au idk what to say, they're only mentioned though !, you are a kinniter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKYouth/pseuds/MKYouth
Summary: “I don’t have a story to tell you.”“Well, then just give me words.” He strums a chord, fingers dancing around the strings delicately- practiced and perfect, it’s impressive, you think, but with the increased calming noise you get a bit irritated.“Why would I tell you anything about me if I know nothing about you?”He pauses, melody cut short. He gives you a wicked grin, you shrink back in your seat, “I’ll tell myself then.”---Tommy doesn't like it here, and Wilbur isn't helping.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Night of the Moonlight Jellies

**Author's Note:**

> POV I saw a picture of Wilbur holding a cat and somehow ended up here.
> 
> Catboy power... Hope the 2nd person doesn't scare you off :]

_ Poof _

The purple sparkle of his appearance puffs in front of you and you jump. You step back, legs meeting the base of a fantastically large mushroom and you fall to sit on the bounced surface, red and white of the spotted surface cushioning your fall. You wave the sparkled smoke away from your face, and he gives you a perfect grin. Tail curling up and around his body, arms crossed behind his back.

“What do you want?” You ask, smoothing out the blue ruffles of your princely shorts, an outfit conjured by a magical energy during your fall to the wonderland. The cat grins, tilting its head and poofing out of existence. You tense, he could be anywhere. 

You focus your gaze on the falling purple smoke, the shimmering light of falling sparks; a man with a large hat and a comically smiley mask had told you about how it all worked. Magic, magic, so much magic in everything this land had to offer. It was  _ magical _ , to experience— but so foreign and odd. 

You feel a hair brush against your cheek; you jump again, eyes meeting that of his.

He steps back and twirls those whiskers of his, long and frayed from years of growth and such. You briefly wonder how it feels to have such hairs grow from the skin of your cheeks, but you keep the thought in your head. 

“I want  **nothing** !” He says, the cheerfulness of his voice bright and high, you shift, “Is it so bad for a man to want the company of another?”

You frown, taking a long look at the unnaturally wide smile the man never stopped offering. 

“Yes, I think there is.”

“Stop being so  _ pissy  _ with me,” He puffs out of existence again, you find it annoying. He reappears at the edge of your vision, “I’m just trying to have fun.”

You turn, “Well maybe you should stop moving around so we can hold a conversation, huh?”

His ears twitch, tail taking a quick wag in the other direction. You prepare yourself for another puff. It comes as quick as the thought crosses your mind, the tall— quite frankly, well dressed man appearing right in front of you. Face to face, he blows the purple smoke to your face and you scrunch up your nose at the ashy smell, breathing out to push it away; waving a hand to get the tinted concentration out of your eyes. The cat lets out a low laugh, you decide you hate him a bit.

“No more of that,” He says, purrs even, a low rumble escaping from his chest, “I’ll stick to my word.”

He falls back to a gathered growth of the same enlarged mushrooms you sat on. Floating, it seems, another layer of the weirdness to this place. You haven’t decided if you like it yet, the rivers are odd colors, things that shouldn’t be large are; pigs and foxes talk, amalgamations of men and nature roam with their minds being tinged by the heat of insanity ( _ He takes the smallest glance to the man on the bed of fungi, cat and man… magic seeping from every action he takes. _ ). A storybook, fantastical creatures with unrealistic traits everywhere… you think to your friend on the surface. His voice when reading out fiction to you, the yearn to befriend animals and ride on the back of a bee… he’d like this place. It makes you smile.

The cat cracks open his eye, looking at your longing gaze.

“What are you thinking about?” You give him a glare, “ _ Who _ are you thinking about?”

“None of your business.” You lean on your hand, propped up on your knee, you don’t know if you like this outfit. Red and blue, bright colors you’d never wear regularly up there… it was fun, of sorts, strange. Though perhaps you disliked the shorts, having traversed through many overgrown fields, the pig with the fencing sword had taken a jab at your ankles. You thought he was cool, but it was still painful. 

“Can't hurt to tell me,” he stretches where he lay, floating in the air with more pressure applied, he spins— and like magic (of course) a guitar appears in his outstretched hand, “I may be mad, but that doesn’t mean I can’t understand a good story.” 

You roll your eyes, “I don’t have a story to tell you.”

“Well, then just give me words.” He strums a chord, fingers dancing around the strings delicately— practiced and perfect, it’s impressive, you think, but with the increased calming noise you get a bit irritated.

“Why would I tell you anything about me if I know nothing about you?”

He pauses, melody cut short. He gives you a wicked grin, you shrink back in your seat, “I’ll tell myself then.”

He huffs, sitting up in the bed of mushrooms, guitar now strapped to his back.

“I’m  _ Wilbur _ , Wilbur Soot.”

Familiar name, “Tommy, Tommy Innit.”

He falls back, “I know that,” and like nothing had happened in those moments the guitar is back in his hands and the sound noise returns. You furrow your brows, how would anyone know that?

“How do y—”

“Everyone's been talking about you, you know,” He hums, strumming something different than before, “It isn’t every day someone as odd as you stumbles into town. You barely know a thing,  _ Tommy _ , and I doubt you ever will.”

“You’re mad, everyone here’s insane—”

“You’re the crazy one here,” He hits a particularly loud chord, the striking noise rings in your ears, “Have you seen our Kings? Not even the White King, as nice as he is, never escaped from the claw of  _ madness  _ around his mind.”

“There’s got to be someone with a right mind— Techn—”

Wilbur sighs, purple smoke following the breath, “You think Techno’s sane? The pig carries around a fencer's sword, he has an obsession with  _ potatoes—  _ you’d see it the only thing he’d eat at one of Dreams buffets!”

Wilbur cackles, a loud, unnatural laugh; there was no joke told. You clench your fists, uncomfortably digging your nails into your palm. Weird, weird, weird. You don't like being cut off. 

“Or Niki— I’m sure you met that soft baker, she’s sweet and kind at first but get to know her… oh she’s one helluva freak I tell you that. It’s in the tea, I wouldn’t drink it if I were you.” Suddenly, you remember her pouring you a nice warm glass of tea from an intricately patterned porcelain teapot, you shudder. 

“So, now that I’ve explained myself…”

“You didn’t say shit about yourself, actually.” You spit, pushing your fists to the ruffled shorts. Pissy, he was right.

“I’m caught!” He laughs, you don’t like it here, “You wanna know about me so bad?”

“...” You give him a glare.

“I’m the Cheshire Cat.”

He flicks his tail, his ears twitch and you swear the whiskers planted on his face twirl. A huff of purple smoke puffs out of his nose, what a showoff. He’s a freak, nearly everyone here was; all you wanted now was to get home, get home to Tubbo and burn all those fairy tale books. You regret following that damned black rabbit down it’s hole, you regret leaving Tubbo and Jack and Eryn and Badl—, you regret leaving them all just because your curiosity bested you. Maybe it’s a dream, a sick and twisted dream of your drugged imagination. 

“Who?”

“What?” 

The Cheshire sighs, “Who’s Tubbo and Jack and Eryn and Badl—”

“How the fuck do you know their names?”

“I’m the Cheshire Ca—”

  
  
“I fucking know you’re the  _ Cheshire Cat _ now how the fuck do you know those names?” You push, this place was the fucking worst.

“I just know, I know things, it’s why they fear me— I’ve reached a higher level of insanity they ever will, I express this madness unlike any other… now do, please explain to me,” he wags his tail back and forth, gloves hands still working their way around the guitar. You wish you could punch through his cat boy head and watch his body disappear into a glittering purple smoke, you wish it would all disappear. 

“I dislike you.”

  
  
“Good, you’re a little too _pushy_ for me anyway”

You sigh, “They’re friends, not like you’d know anything of that.”

Wilbur's smile widens, “Cut me some slack, I’m great friends with the people here.”

“You said they were afraid of you, and Fundy didn’t talk to  _ kindly _ about you sir,” You turn your eyes away, Wilbur’s smile cracks, you miss it, “Though I wouldn’t talk kindly of him either.”

Wilbur switches his melody, rougher, more sharp, complicated— more detailed than the last, you furrow your brows.

“It doesn’t matter, tell me about the— the one you were thinking of before, the one that started this. Tell me about him.” 

Ranty, you sigh, might as well, “Tubbo?”

“Yes!  _ Him _ !” You’re off-put by the enthusiasm. 

“There’s not much to say, he’d probably like this place a whole lot,” You bounce on the mushroom, “He likes… fantasy shit, large birds that fly through the sky and, I don’t fucking know mermaids. He’s cheery and shit, honestly don’t know why I didn’t grab him to check out that rabbit he woulda loved it.”

You stretch your arms above your head, yawning, “Why do you want to know anyway, honestly, what do you get from all this?”

“That teas getting to you,” The bastard chuckles, you tense, “I do quite like to know the intricacies of everyone's lives.”

“You’re a freak.”

“You’re much the same.”

You roll your eyes, standing from the mushroom and dusting off your shorts, the cat grins as always and you try to ignore his presence. 

“I’m leaving you.” You say, scanning the area around you, trees and trees and the bright green river that rushed past the high purple skies, it seems gravity didn’t exist here either. It matched the cats aesthetics, you wished you could stop thinking about him already. 

You take a turn to follow the lake, but the voice of the musical man shouts out to you, “The lake’s lined with river people who like to snatch landwellers, I wouldn’t go down there.”

You cuss, “I’d rather be with them than you.”

He’s still lying on the bed of mushrooms, a conjured hat laying over his slit eyes, catlike and all. Annoyingly charming of a scene.

“Then be my guest, go on ahead, I’ll wait.” He doesn’t budge from where he lays, you roll your eyes.

“Where do you say I go?”

“White Kings Castle.”

  
  
“Where might that be?”

He raises his hand, pointing this way and that, “Oh some… 400 miles on foot from here?”

“What the fuck, I can’t walk that.” You take a turn on your heel, watching the man poof into the familiar puff of purple. He quickly comes back in front of you, just like you’d started, eye to eye— his tail curling around his torso like a snake, ears facing different directions; the smile, the goddamned smile in your face.

“I’ll take you.”

“Wh—”

You don’t get to speak, suddenly his arm is grabbing yours and you return to that familiar fall; surrounded by darkness, miscellaneous items floating here and there and your shorts fluff up with the wind, you force them down and frantically look around, finding your eyes to lay upon  _ him _ — so elegantly playing a soft toon sat criss cross while the world flies by. You get dizzy, and before you know it, he's in front of you again. Grabbing your arm and…

You open your eyes to a world of White. There’s a gate standing tall in front of you, two white guards, straight and mighty stood afront. You feel those whiskers on your cheek again, you turn and— there's the faintest flash of eyes, a smile, and his familiar wicked grin fading away.

You look around briefly, no sign of the man in sight.

You huff, muttering a small thanks to the open air. Focusing your eyes on the distant, white castle; you take a step forward, answers are waiting— and you didn’t want the time to tick by any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! If you liked please do leave a kudos and comment, it's very much appreciated !


End file.
